A large variety of requirements for the next generation of mobile communications system (5G) implies that frequency bands at many different carrier frequencies will be needed. For example, low bands will be needed for achieving sufficient coverage and higher bands (e.g. mmW, i.e. near and above 30 GHz) will be needed for reaching to the required capacity. At high frequencies the propagation properties are more challenging and beamforming both at the transmission/reception point (TRP) and at a communication device (exemplified by user equipment, UE, in the following) might be required to reach sufficient link budget.
5G faces many challenges and research is made within various areas. One overall goal is, as indicated above, to increase capacity, e.g. since the number of users and also types of services increase, wherein some services require much of the system capacity.